The central dogma in biology describes the flow of information as a one-way process from DNA to RNA to polypeptide. Accordingly, DNA is transcribed by a RNA polymerase into mRNA; and the mRNA is subsequently then translated into protein by the ribosomes and tRNAs.
The direct relation between the DNA and the protein, i.e., the fact that the sequence of triplet codons defines the sequence of α-amino acid residues in a polypeptide, has allowed the development of numerous molecular biological methods, in which the experimenter manipulates the DNA (mutagenizes, recombines, deletes, inserts, etc), and then uses in vivo systems (e.g., microbes) or in vitro systems (e.g., Zubay in vitro expression systems) to transfer the resulting changes from the DNA level to the level of the templated polypeptide, i.e., to mutate, recombine, delete, insert, etc. the polypeptide.
Several systems have been invented that allows a flow of information from polypeptide to DNA. These systems are phage display, ribosome/polysome display, peptides-on-plasmid display, and other systems. These systems introduce a physical link between the template (e.g., DNA) and the templated molecule (polypeptide). As a result, it is possible, from a population of templated molecules linked to the template that templated the synthesis of the molecule, to first enrich for a desired characteristic of the templated molecule (e.g., binding of the templated molecule to an affinity column), and then amplify the enriched population of templated molecules through amplification of its template (DNA or RNA), followed by translation of the amplified templates. These methods have been used to identify polypeptides with novel and/or improved features from libraries consisting of from a million to about 1015 polypeptides.
The critical feature of the prior art systems is the amplifiability of the templated molecule, through amplification of its template. Thus, after the selection step in which molecules with the desired property are enriched, the enriched population may be amplified and then taken through yet a selection step, etc.—the process of selection-and-amplification may be repeated many times. In this way the “noise” of the selection assay is averaged out over several selection-and-amplification rounds, and even if the individual selection step only enriches e.g. 10-fold, a theoretical enrichment of 1012 can be reached after 12 selection-and-amplification rounds. Had the molecules not been amplifiable, the same enrichment would have had to be achieved in a single screening step, which means that the enrichment in this one step would have had to be 1012, and the assay should still have the same overall stringency (accuracy). This is practically impossible with current technologies.
In the field of chemistry, a different combinatorial approach has been developed. This approach involved the parallel synthesis of millions of related compounds, in an array (where each position defined a specific compound), or on beads (where one bead carried many copies of the same compound). The population of compounds were then screened for desired characteristics. Importantly, this type of combinatorial library has no means for amplification, and therefore requires the use of very stringent screening methods, as explained above. Recently, the trend in for example medicinal chemistry has therefore been to use less diverse, but better characterized libraries.
Principles for tagging chemical libraries have also been developed. For example, systems that employed DNA oligos to tag molecule libraries have been developed as exemplified herein below. The tag is used as a means of identification, but cannot be used to template the synthesis of the tagged molecule. Therefore, despite the tag, these systems still require a very efficient screening method.
The below listed references illustrate some of the above-mentioned short-comings of the prior art methods in the field of the invention.
EP 0 604 552 B1 relates to a method for synthesizing diverse collections of oligomers. The invention involves the use of an identifier tag to identify the sequence of monomers in an oligomer. The identifier tags facilitate subsequent identification of reactions through which members of a library of different synthetic compounds have been synthesised in a component by component fashion.
EP 0 643 778 B1 relates to encoded combinatorial chemical libraries. Each of a collection of polypeptides is labelled by an appended “genetic” tag, itself constructed by chemical synthesis, to provide a “retro-genetic” way of specifying each polypeptide.
EP 0 773 227 A1 relates to a method for preparing a new pharmaceutical drug or diagnostic reagent, which includes the step of screening, against a ligand or receptor, a library of different synthetic compounds obtainable by synthesis in a component by component fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,857 relates to a method for determining the amino acid sequence of a polypeptide complementary to at least a portion of an original peptide or protein. In one aspect the method involves: (a) determining a first nucleotide sequence of a first nucleic acid coding for the biosynthesis of at least a portion of the original peptide or protein; (b) ascertaining a second nucleotide sequence of a second nucleic acid which base-pairs with the first nucleotide sequence of the first nucleic acid, the first and second nucleic acids pairing in antiparallel directions; and (c) determining the amino acid sequence of the complementary polypeptide by the second nucleotide sequence when read in the same reading frame as the first nucleotide sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,218 relates to polypeptide compositions having a binding site specific for a particular target ligand and further having an active functionality proximate the binding site. The active functionality may be a reporter molecule, in which case the polypeptide compositions are useful in performing assays for the target ligand. Also disclosed are methods for preparing polypeptides having active functionalities proximate their binding site, said method comprising the step of combining the polypeptide specific for the target ligand with an affinity label having a reactive group attached thereto. The reactive group is then covalently attached to an amino acid side chain proximate the binding site and cleaved from the substrate. The substrate is subsequently eluted, leaving a moiety of the reactive group covalently attached to the polypeptide. The active funtionality may then be attached to the moiety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,170 relates to a random peptide library constructed by transforming host cells with a collection of recombinant vectors that encode a fusion protein comprised of a DNA binding protein and a random peptide and also encode a binding site for the DNA binding protein. The fusion protein can be used for screening ligands. The screening method results in the formation of a complex comprising the fusion protein bound to a receptor through the random peptide ligand and to the recombinant DNA vector through the DNA binding protein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,082 relates to a novel class of compounds, known as peptide nucleic acids capable of binding complementary ssDNA and RNA strands more strongly than a corresponding DNA. The peptide nucleic acids generally comprise ligands such as naturally occurring DNA bases attached to a peptide backbone through a suitable linker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,141 relates to functionalized carrier materials for the simultaneous synthesis and direct labeling of oligonucleotides as primers for template-dependent enzymatic nucleic acid syntheses. The polymeric carriers are loaded with nucleic acid building blocks which in turn contain labelling groups or precursors thereof. The polymeric carrier loaded in this way serves as a solid or liquid phase for the assembly of oligonucleotides which can be used as primers for a template-dependent enzymatic nucleic acid synthesis such as in sequencing analysis or in the polymerase chain reaction (PCR).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,905 relates to an encoded combinatorial chemical library comprised of a plurality of bifunctional molecules having both a chemical polymer and an identifier oligonucleotide sequence that defines the structure of the chemical polymer. Also described are the bifunctional molecules of the library, and methods of using the library to identify chemical structures within the library that bind to biologically active molecules in preselected binding interactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,697 relates to a screening assay for inhibitors and activators of RNA and DNA-dependent nucleic acid polymerases. The invention provides methods for the identification and discovery of agents which are inhibitors and activators of RNA and DNA-dependent nucleic acid polymerases. The essential feature of the invention is the incorporation of a functional polymerase binding site sequence (PBS) into a nucleic acid molecule which is chosen for its ability to confer a discernible characteristic via its sequence specific activity such that the incorporation of the PBS renders the nucleic acid molecule a functional template for a predetermined RNA or DNA-template directed nucleic acid polymerase. In the presence of the polymerase, suitable primer molecules, and any necessary accessory molecules, catalytic extension of the strand of nucleic acids complementary to the template occurs, resulting in a partial or total elimination of (or increase in) the characteristic conferring activity of the reporter-template molecule described due to the antisense effects of the complementary strand or other polymerase-mediated effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,603 relates to a method for synthesizing and screening molecular diversity by means of a general stochastic method for synthesizing compounds. The method can be used to generate large collections of tagged compounds that can be screened to identify and isolate compounds with useful properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,685 relates to a morpholino-subunit combinatorial library and a method for generating a compound capable of interacting specifically with a selected macromolecular ligand. The method involves contacting the ligand with a combinatorial library of oligomers composed of morpholino subunits with a variety of nucleobase and non-nucleobase side chains. Oligomer molecules that bind specifically to the receptor are isolated and their sequence of base moieties is determined. Also disclosed is a combinatorial library of oligomers useful in the method and novel morpholino-subunit polymer compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,153 relates to a method for synthesizing diverse collections of tagged compounds by means of a general stochastic method for synthesizing random oligomers on particles. A further aspect of the invention relates to the use of identification tags on the particles to facilitate identification of the sequence of the monomers in the oligomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,262 relates to a novel class of compounds, known as peptide nucleic acids, which bind complementary DNA and RNA strands more strongly than the corresponding DNA or RNA strands, and exhibit increased sequence specificity and solubility. The peptide nucleic acids comprise ligands selected from a group consisting of naturally-occurring nucleobases and non-naturally-occurring nucleobases attached to a polyamide backbone, and contain alkylamine side chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,099 relates to encoded combinatorial chemical libraries encoded with tags. Encoded combinatorial chemistry is provided, whereby sequential synthetic schemes are recorded using organic molecules, which define choice of reactant, and stage, as the same or different bit of information. Various products can be produced in the multi-stage synthesis, such as oligomers and synthetic non-repetitive organic molecules. Particularly, pluralities of identifiers may be used to provide a binary or higher code, so as to define a plurality of choices with only a few detachable tags. The particles may be screened for a characteristic of interest, particularly binding affinity, where the products may be detached from the particle or retained on the particle. The reaction history of the particles which are positive for the characteristic can be determined by the release of the tags and analysis to define the reaction history of the particle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,598 relates to an encoded combinatorial chemical library comprised of a plurality of bifunctional molecules having both a chemical polymer and an identifier oligonucleotide sequence that defines the structure of the chemical polymer. Also described are the bifunctional molecules of the library, and methods of using the library to identify chemical structures within the library that bind to biologically active molecules in preselected binding interactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,358 relates to tagged synthetic oligomer libraries and a general stochastic method for synthesizing random oligomers. The method can be used to synthesize compounds to screen for desired properties. The use of identification tags on the oligomers facilitates identification of oligomers with desired properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,461 relates to peptide nucleic acids having amino acid side chains. A novel class of compounds, known as peptide nucleic acids, bind complementary DNA and RNA strands more strongly than the corresponding DNA or RNA strands, and exhibit increased sequence specificity and solubility. The peptide nucleic acids comprise ligands selected from a group consisting of naturally-occurring nucleobases and non-naturally-occurring nucleobases attached to a polyamide backbone, and contain alkylamine side chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,162 relates to a method for synthesizing diverse collections of oligomers. A general stochastic method for synthesizing random oligomers on particles is disclosed. A further aspect of the invention relates to the use of identification tags on the particles to facilitate identification of the sequence of the monomers in the oligomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,485 relates to topologically segregated, encoded solid phase libraries. Libraries of synthetic test compounds are attached to separate phase synthesis supports that also contain coding molecules that encode the structure of the synthetic test compound. The molecules may be polymers or multiple nonpolymeric molecules. The synthetic test compound can have backbone structures with linkages such as amide, urea, carbamate (i.e., urethane), ester, amino, sulfide, disulfide, or carbon-carbon, such as alkane and alkene, or any combination thereof. The synthetic test compound can also be molecular scaffolds, or other structures capable of acting as a scaffolding. The invention also relates to methods of synthesizing such libraries and the use of such libraries to identify and characterize molecules of interest from among the library of synthetic test compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,701 relates to systematic polypeptide evolution by reverse translation and a method for preparing polypeptide ligands of target molecules wherein candidate mixtures comprised of ribosome complexes or mRNA:polypeptide copolymers are partitioned relative to their affinity to the target and amplified to create a new candidate mixture enriched in ribosome complexes or mRNA:polypeptide copolymers with an affinity to the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,839 relates to a method for hard-tagging an encoded synthetic library. Disclosed are chemical encryption methods for determining the structure of compounds formed in situ on solid supports by the use of specific amine tags which, after compound synthesis, can be deencrypted to provide the structure of the compound found on the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,545 relates to methods and compositions for identifying peptides and single-chain antibodies that bind to predetermined receptors or epitopes. Such peptides and antibodies are identified by methods for affinity screening of polysomes displaying nascent peptides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,703 relates to methods for screening libraries of complexes for compounds having a desired property such as the capacity to bind to a cellular receptor. The complexes in such libraries comprise a compound under test, a tag recording at least one step in synthesis of the compound, and a tether susceptible to modification by a reporter molecule. Modification of the tether is used to signify that a complex contains a compound having a desired property. The tag can be decoded to reveal at least one step in the synthesis of such a compound
U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,053 relates peptide nucleic acid complexes of two peptide nucleic acid strands and one nucleic acid strand. Peptide nucleic acids and analogues of peptide nucleic acids are used to form duplex, triplex, and other structures with nucleic acids and to modify nucleic acids. The peptide nucleic acids and analogues thereof also are used to modulate protein activity through, for example, transcription arrest, transcription initiation, and site specific cleavage of nucleic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,140 relates to methods and compositions for forming complexes intracellularly between dsDNA and oligomers of heterocycles, aliphatic amino acids, particularly omega-amino acids, and a polar end group. By appropriate choice of target sequences and composition of the oligomers, complexes are obtained with low dissociation constants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,596 relates to an an encoded combinatorial chemical library comprised of a plurality of bifunctional molecules having both a chemical polymer and an identifier oligonucleotide sequence that defines the structure of the chemical polymer. Also described are the bifunctional molecules of the library, and methods of using the library to identify chemical structures within the library that bind to biologically active molecules in preselected binding interactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,826 relates to Template-directed ring-closing metathesis and ring-opening metathesis polymerization of functionalized dienes. Functionalized cyclic olefins and methods for making the same are disclosed. Methods include template-directed ring-closing metathesis (“RCM”) of functionalized acyclic dienes and template-directed depolymerization of functionalized polymers possessing regularly spaced sites of unsaturation. Although the template species may be any anion, cation, or dipolar compound, cationic species, especially alkali metals, are preferred. Functionalized polymers with regularly spaced sites of unsaturation and methods for making the same are also disclosed. One method for synthesizing these polymers is by ring-opening metathesis polymerization (“ROMP”) of functionalized cyclic olefins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,154 relates to compounds which possess a complementary structure to a desired molecule, such as a biomolecule, in particular polymeric or oligomeric compounds, which are useful as in vivo or in vitro diagnostic and therapeutic agents are provided. Also, various methods for producing such compounds are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,493 relates to a method for synthesizing diverse collections of oligomers. A general stochastic method for synthesizing random oligomers is disclosed and can be used to synthesize compounds to screen for desired properties. Identification tags on the oligomers facilitates identification of oligomers with desired properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,496 relates to building blocks for preparing oligonucleotides carrying non-standard nucleobases that can pair with complementary non-standard nucleobases so as to fit the Watson-Crick geometry. The resulting base pair joins a monocyclic six membered ring pairing with a fused bicyclic heterocyclic ring system composed of a five member ring fused with a six member ring, with the orientation of the heterocycles with respect to each other and with respect to the backbone chain analogous to that found in DNA and RNA, but with a pattern of hydrogen bonds holding the base pair together different from that found in the AT and GC base pairs (a “non-standard base pair”).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,497 relates to a method for synthesizing diverse collections of random oligomers on particles by means of a general stochastic method. Also disclosed are identification tags located on the particles and used to facilitate identification of the sequence of the monomers in the oligomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,717 relates to a general stochastic method for synthesizing random oligomers on particles. Also disclosed are identification tags located on the particles to facilitate identification of the sequence of the monomers in the oligomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,001 relates to functionalized pyrimidine nucleosides and nucleotides and DNA's incorporating same. The modified pyrimidine nucleotides are derivatized at C5 to contain a functional group that mimics the property of a naturally occurring amino acid residues. DNA molecules containing the modified nucleotides are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,550 B1 relates to systematic polypeptide evolution by reverse translation, in particular a method for preparing polypeptide ligands of target molecules wherein candidate mixtures comprised of ribosome complexes or mRNA:polypeptide copolymers are partitioned relative to their affinity to the target and amplified to create a new candidate mixture enriched in ribosome complexes or mRNA:polypeptide copolymers with an affinity to the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,446 B1 relates to methods and reagents for the selection of protein molecules that make use of RNA-protein fusions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,553 B1 relates to methods and reagents for the selection of protein molecules that make use of RNA-protein fusions.
WO 91/05058 relates to a method for the cell-free synthesis and isolation of novel genes and polypeptides. An expression unit is constructed onto which semi-random nucleotide sequences are attached. The semi-random nucleotide sequences are first transcribed to produce RNA, and then translated under conditions such that polysomes are produced. Polysomes which bind to a substance of interest are then isolated and disrupted; and the released mRNA is recovered. The mRNA is used to construct cDNA which is expressed to produce novel polypeptides.
WO 92/02536 relates to a method for preparing polypeptide ligands of target molecules wherein candidate mixtures comprised of ribosome complexes or mRNA:polypeptide copolymers are partitioned relative to their affinity to the target and amplified to create a new candidate mixture enriched in ribosome complexes or mRNA:polypeptide copolymers with an affinity to the target.
WO 93/03172 relates to a method for preparing polypeptide ligands of target molecules wherein candidate mixtures comprised of ribosome complexes or mRNA:polypeptide copolymers are partitioned relative to their affinity to the target and amplified to create a new candidate mixture enriched in ribosome complexes or mRNA:polypeptide copolymers with an affinity to the target.
WO 93/06121 relates to a general stochastic method for synthesizing random oligomers on particles. Also disclosed are identification tags located on the particles to facilitate identification of the sequence of the monomers in the oligomer.
WO 00/47775 relates to a method for generating RNA-protein fusions involving a high-salt post-translational step.
Additional references of relevance for present invention includes Bain et al. Nature, vol. 356, 1992, 537-539; Barbas et al. Chem. Int. Ed. vol. 37, 1998. 2872-2875; Benner Reviews; Blanco et al. Analytical Biochemistry vol. 163, 1987, 537-545; Brenner et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. Vol. 89, 1992, 5381-5383; Bresler et al. Biochimica et Biophysica Acta vol. 155, 1968, 465-475; Dewey et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. Vol. 117, 1995, 8474-8475; Dietz et al. Photochemistry and photobiology vol. 49, 1989, 121-129; Gryaznov et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. vol. 115, 1993, 3808-3809; Gryaznov et al. Nucleic Acids Research vol. 21, 1993, 1403-1408; Elmar Gocke Mutation Research vol. 248, 1991, 135-143; Haeuptle et al. Nucleic Acids Research, 14, 1986, 1427-1448; Hamburger et al. Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 213, 1970, 115-123; Hamza A. El-Dorry Biochimica et Biophysica Acta vol. 867, 1986, 252-255; Herrera-Estrella et al. The EMBO Journal, 7, 1988, 4055-4062; Heywood et al. Biochemistry vol. 57, 1967, 1002-1009; Heywood et al. J. Biol. Chem. Vol. 7, 1968, 3289-3296; Hooper et al. Eur. J. Clin. Microbiol. Infect. Dis. Vol. 10, 1991, 223-231; Houdebine et al. Eur. J. Biochem., 63, 1976, 9-14; Johnson et al. Biochemistry vol. 25, 1986, 5518-5525; Kinoshita et al. Nucleic Acids Symposium Series vol. 34, 1995, 201-202; Leon et al. Biochemistry vol. 26, 1987, 7113-7121; Maclean et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA vol. 94, 1997, 2805-2810; Mattheakis et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA vol. 91, 1994, 9022-9026; Menninger et al. Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, 21, 1982, 811-818; Menninger. Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 240, 1971, 237-243; Mirzabekov Methods in Enzymology vol. 170, 1989, 386-408; Nikolaev et al. Nucleic Acids Research vol. 16, 1988, 519-535; Noren et al. Science vol. 24, 1989, 182-188; Pashev et al. TIBS vol. 16, 1991, 323-326; Pargellis et al. The Journal of Biological Chemistry, 263, 1988, 7678-7685; Pansegrau et al. The journal of biological chemistry vol. 265, 1990, 10637-10644; Peeters et al. FEBS Lett. vol. 36, 1973, 217-221; Roberts et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA vol. 94, 1997, 12297-12302; Schmidt et al. Nucleic Acids Research vol. 25, 1997, 4797-4802; Schutz et al. Nucleic Acids Research, 4, 1977, 71-84; Solomon et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA vol. 82, 1985, 6470-6474; Sugino et al. Nucleic Acids Research, 8, 1980, 3865-3874; Tarasow et al. Nucleic Acids Sciences vol. 48, 1998, 29-37; Wiegand et al. Chemistry and Biology vol. 4, 1997, 675-683; and Wower et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA., 86, 1989, 5232-5236.